To Change a Life
by apmrocks13
Summary: Beck and Tori are complete opposites. However, they find each other. But with Beck being in the street gang Bloods, and Tori being the good girl, will they find a way to love each other? Or will Beck's gang life destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

How to Change a Life Chapter 1 Becks POV: I was up all night again! No time to do all my homework, study for tests, or write that paper about the history of the theatre and acting. The one time Sickowitz has us do something normal! I've got to talk to Dua about this; the late nights on the streets are taking their toll. I can't think straight, and everybody is noticing. Especially Tori. ESPECIALLY Tori. She always has a worried look on her face, and is always asking about the bags under my eyes, the cuts from the fights, and the black powder on my hands, and pretty much everything else I get on the streets. Like I said, it's a part of the life. but she doesn't get that. No one does. Not even Andre. I walk into the school, run my hands through my hair, and head over to the familiar make it shine locker, where the girl I love is standing. That's right, I said it. The girl I love. I am in love with Tori Vega. I have been for a long time. But there is just one reason why I don't ask her out. Well, two actually. One, I am afraid she doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to be humiliated, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. What's left of it, anyways. We never hang out anymore, because I am so preoccupied with the Bloods. And the second reason is that she would be a weakness. A chink in my armor. I can't stand to see her hurt, people know that, and rival gangs would exploit that. That's how the game is played. "hey." I said with a smile. "hey." She smiled at me. Oh, how beautiful her smile is." You look tired. Stay up late on that paper last night?" "um, well, to be honest.." "Beck! What is wrong with you?! You're missing class, you're tired all the time, you never do your work, you don't hang out with us anymore, and you'll never tell us why! I am worried about you Beck Oliver! You're starting to scare me and the gang! You're changing, and it's not good!"

Tori's POV: I didn't notice how loud I was, until I stopped and saw the entire hallway staring at us. I was embarrassed, and started to blush i didn't like attention, at least not that bad kind. I liked being known for my signing not my faults, but there I was attracting profound looks right there in the hallway, I wated to melt, correction I wanted to die. "Hey now, don't worry about it, you're right about all that, and I needed to be yelled at. Ignore them, it's no big deal." "Does that mean that you'll tell me what's going on with you?" I asked hopefull. I saw his face darken, and instantly regretted asking. "I didn't say that, just know that I have it under control." And right after that, he gave me his famous renowned hug. I almost melted right there. He gives the best hugs in the world. Most girls would kill to be this close to him. But I didn't relish in that, because I knew that there was still something wrong with him and I still wanted to fix it, I had always wanted to fix things, it was my life my choice, and frankly I fixed those I loved. I just didn't know how. And then, right as I was about to kill myself to keep from kissing him, I felt him tense up. And I knew why. He only did that when my boyfriend Ryder showed up. I couldn't say hated him, though I couldn't say I loved him either. I love who he used to be, the moonlight walks the long warm kisses, and the romance were gone. All that was left was his obsession with his gang, it was who he was. I myself couldn't see why I was less important than that, I of course have become nothing more than arm candy to the followers in his gang, just a figure. Perhaps that's why I've loved Beck for so long, yes as wrong as it was to love Beck and date Ryder I did. Maybe it was just because his eyes were sweet and his hugs were warm or maybe it was because I always feel important around him, I don't know but I do know I love him and I couldn't handle losing him. It's not like I could have him anyways, for two reasons, well three actually. I don't think he feels the same way and don't want to ruin our perfect friendship, the girl never asks the guy out, and I have to figure out what's wrong with him, and help him before I can do anything about the future of our possible relationship. "hey baby, you wanna head to the closet and have some fun? Cmon, let's leave this piece of shit behind." He was drunk I could smell it, even though he didn't have to be drunk to be a complete idiot. I was about to yell the crap out of him for insulting my beck, but beck himself beat me to it.

Becks POV: "oh, piece of shit? You're one to talk, walking around with that trashy ass haircut and rags, thinking you the king. Well, the only thing that you king of is your own pussy." Ryder swung and I blocked, and the fight was on. It was actually a lot less violent than it could have been, for the simple reason that neither of us took out the guns that we had strapped to our hips. We rolled around swinging and beating the living crap outta each other until people pulled us apart. Tori had her hand on my chest and was talking to me soothingly while Andre and Robbie held back Ryder. Cat was off to the side crying from the violence, while Jade, my other best friend and practically sister from birth was comforting her. Jade had a soft side, and it often came out around the crew. As for me, I was standing there trying to make sure that Ryder didn't break away and take a swing at me, which would result in hurting Tori and then I would pop a cap in that piece of shit. Tori was still there, and on my chest, trying to calm me down, while I continued to stare down Ryder. I didn't hurt that much, as Ryder had gotten hardly any hits on me. Ryder, however, was a different story, as he was covered in bruises and cuts. I was pretty good in a fight even without a bullet to use. You learned a lot growing up in the hood. Like how to beat ass if anyone disses you or your gang. After Ryder walked away, trying to yell how he beat my ass, and was silenced by the howling laughter of other students, I left for first period. Tori clung close to my side, and I put my arm around her protectively. Before we walked in, Tori stopped me and stuck a folder in my hand. "Here's the paper, I'll tell Sickowitz that Trina did something and he'll give me till tomorrow to finish it." "Tori, you don't have to do this. I'll be ok, they won't kick me out as long as they need me for football and basketball. You need to keep your great grades so you can do something with your life." "You can do plenty with yours!" "Yeah, if the ESPN 150 ranking is generous enough."

Tori's POV: I heard the bitterness in his voice, and I knew that something was up. "You could get a scholarship! Your grades are still really good! And.." "And that won't matter, because they don't give people like me scholarships." "People like what?" "People from the hood, people who are "loose cannons," people who…never mind." "What is it?" "Nothing, don't worry about it." "You know it severely aggravates me when you do that! I hate the word never mind!" He walked beside me laughing at my angriness, but something that he had said still clenched in my stomach "people like me?" he didn't realize how good a person he really was. And that stayed in my head and ripped at my insides until I felt I had internal bleeding. The another hurtful question came up, what is Beck hiding from me? Why won't he tell me anything?


	2. Chapter 2

Becks POV That night was Friday night. And everybody in California, especially L.A., knew what that meant. It was football time! And I, being the all American quarterback, was preparing for it as best i could. I knew that there would be a ton of scouts in the stands. Major game, but my heart wasn't in it. I was feeling terrible because of the lack of sleep and energy. I walked into the locker room and dozed off immediately. "Beck!" "DAMN?! WHAT THE HELL YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Then I realized that it was Tori. She was sitting there laughing her ass off, with an amused look on her face . She wasn't offended, thank the lord. "sorry about that, I was just shocked." "no worries. You still tired because of that yet to be named reason that is oh so terrible?" "yeah, pretty much." "how about this, lets play some rap and get you crunk, and then I'll let you sleep?" "deal." She quickly grabbed my iPod, and selected molly by tyga and wiz khalifa. Hi, I'm looking for Molly I've been searching everywhere

[Hook: Siri] And I can't seem to find Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly (Fucked around and fell in love with her)

[Verse 1: Tyga] Bands all in my dollars I'm everywhere it's poppin' Can't fall in love I got options I'm high school that's college King Gold Chains, that's Notre Dame That green, yeah I got it I show up in the party Like where the fuck that molly O-D we're O-G's We don't fuck with no police I'm too fly to be low key Them 24 inch Kobes All black that's Jodeci She gimme pussy that's Josie Broke niggas stop beggin' me Cause that's the shit that I don't need I'm swervin', I'm drivin' Ain't got time to be tired I'm super turnt, don't try me Killin' yo mind off and fuckin' yo body Bitch wanna flick, pose for my posse Got too much shit to worry about gossip I'm on a bad trip

[Hook]

[Verse 2: Wiz Khalifa] Lil' bitch, my sanction is important My new car's imported My bank account is enormous Weed so loud it's distorted Got champagne and we pourin' it She poppin' it and she snortin' it My iPhone recordin' it, if I want it, I can afford it Bitch I'm Young Khalifa, fillin' my lungs with reefer Somewhere in the clouds, gotta press up to see us I gotta whip so fast that I caught a ticket speedin' And my bitch so bad that I'm never ever cheatin' I might pull up in some shit that you've never ever seen And if I said how much I made, then you won't even believe it Me and T-Y gettin' gnarly when we pull up to the party Brought a whole pound of Mary

[Hook]

[Verse 3: Mally Mall] Put it in my drink, put it in my drink Put it in my drink, you already know Put it in my drink, put it in my drink Put it in my drink, you already know She had me smokin', had me smokin' Smokin' on my reefer She had me smokin', had me smokin' Smokin' on my reefer

[Hook] By the end of the song, we were grinding, laughing and dancing around like complete idiots, and I sure was crunk. But I lapsed back into my locker still tired. She joined me and I put my arm around her. We just sat there the rest of the day, about the last three periods. We didn't care. I was a football player and Tori was so good the teachers didn't care what she did. But I was thinking to myself. Even when we were grinding and listening to music and all that, just plain stuff, it felt so right with her. It really did. I wasn't sure how our relationship would turn out, but I was ready to give it a go. I would ask her out right there, I'd only Ryder wasn't in the picture. I wasn't scared of him, but I knew he'd do some bad things to Tori. About this time, we were woke up by a spray of water in the face. Now, one thing you should know about me. I don't take surprises well, especially if they're bad ones. And when its Christian walker, Ryder's little bitch (not really of course) I was about to pop a cap in that bitches ass. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "dude, chill out, its just water."

Tori laughed hard at this "Beware the raphe of the water sprayer."

Then she stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. He had that little smirk on his face, and I swear if Tori hadn't been there his little bitch ass self would be beat into the ground. God, he was one of those people who just pissed me off. Oh well, that's life right? There's always those couple of people. About that time, Tori gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "stay strong, be humble, stay safe and give the haters a reason to hate." That was her little saying. Every time I had a sporting event, the last words she would say to me would be that phrase. And I lived by it. I was strong, anyone who is on the weight room with me can tell you that. I bench 450, power clean 465, and squat around 700. It seems almost inhuman, but I've been doing weight programs a long time. I make sure to be humble, giving credit where credit is due. I try to stay safe, but that's probably my least best. I am always lowering my head to knock out the guy who's trying to tackle me. And I always give the haters a reason to hate. I always play not bragging, but I do. That's just how I am. And bow for these next few hours, I got to get into game mode. Its four o clock. Game starts At 7. Warm-ups at 6. Its game time. Tori's POV: I walked into the stadium after that to report for marching band my flute was in my hand and my uniform was on. I loved Friday football night because I sit by my best friend Kat and I watch our boys play while screaming my lungs out. I found Kat with her clarinet and I sat by her. We talked for a little while as the stadium filled up and my phone vibrated. I looked at it to see who it was and was furious when I saw it was Ryder, mostly because he knew I wasn't aloud my phone in the stands. So I just ignored him knowing I would probably pay for it later, but I didn't let it spoil my mood. I was here watching the team win, and believe me they were good. I remember last year we won against a team who played dirty. I mean how to you cheat and lose? You can't...unless you suck at cheating. I smiled at Kat, and we talked about how we wouldn't see Beck or Andre the entire game except on the field. However Andre would be seen at half time on the field because he trades in the football for a set of drums. So we sat and played as our boys ran out and cheered them on.

Beck POV As we jogged out for warm-ups, I saw just how big the crowd was. I mean, I knew it would be big, because it was the number high school game of the week, but this crowd, it was huge. All the seats were already filled up, and the stadium could fit 30k. Ah, the joy of high school football. As I jogged out onto the field, I looked for Tori. She was sitting in her usual place by Kat in the band section, I smiled at her just before I heard the whistle.


	3. Chapter 3

"ommph!" The hit left me breathless, but I had to get up. We ran the hurry-up offense. And these are the times when I hated it. I swear I couldn't breathe to save my life. Oh well, football players had to be tough. I got up and ran to the line. Coach was just sending his signals in. Pistol formation, ace, meaning 4 wide receivers, stick right x fade. The calls just came in. Every time before the snap, I looked up to see Tori. As I looked up, I saw her face. She was worried sick. I took the snap, and dropped back. I checked all of my receivers, not one was open. I happened to glance at the clock, and saw that there was 2 seconds left. I decided to run the ball. But, I mean, what choice did I have? All of the guys were covered, and I couldn't throw an interception. So I decided to take off. I ran a linebacker over, juked two guys out of their shoes, and was off to the races. I had just about made it when I saw a linebacker in front of me. I lowered my head to run him over. The last thing I remembered was pain, and cheering. And then everything went black.

Tori's POV: "Touchdown Eagles! A 53 yard run by Beck Oliver ends with a touchdown for your Hollywood Arts Academy Eagles!" I saw Beck get hit, and I immediately was worried. He had been taking hard hits all night, and it was painful to watch. He was tough, extremely tough, but someone could only lower their head and hit somebody as hard as they can at full speed for so long before something happens. The guy he hit jumped up, and I could tell was taunting Beck. But Beck didn't respond. He just stayed there. The stadium went silent, there is nothing more creepy than that silence when someone's hurt. You know it's bad when the other team gets on their knee and is respectful for someone they don't even know. I griped my flute harder, I was extremely worried. Cat grabbed my hand, and was holding me it wasn't hard to tell that we were both scared out of our minds.

As we walked down to the field and started the halftime show, I was barely able to concentrate enough to remember all of the music and all of the places I had to be at certain times. We lined up at attention silent and standing still, I saw Andre behind me standing also at attention his drum strapped over his dirty uniform. I wanted to turn around and ask about Beck but I stood still holding myself back from the worry that was most likely making wrinkles on my face by the second. I heard the director blow he whistle and I listen for the drum clicks that meant horns up. The first song "Troublemaker" was announced, and we started playing. Doing pinwheels and side marching through the whole song stopping to stand and jam twice. For a moment I lost myself in the music, Beck really enjoyed wrap, but to be honest I did not, I liked poop music. Happy-go lucky pop. We halted at the end of the song. Soon "Feel this Moment" was announced and we began again. The last song of half time was "Light it up" and the horn line had a chance o lay down some moves at the drum break.

Soon it was over and we marched off the field, I was huffing and puffing by the end because I really got into the music when I played, and of course the dancing, which I was horrible at. I heard the director whistle and yell at ease and I grabbed Andre's hand fast and slick.

"Andre." I smiled at his huffing and puffing he over-worked himself way to much at these games.

"How is Beck?" I was worried again once I remembered what had happened "It's bad Tori. He dislocated his shoulder, and probably has a mild concussion. Not his throwing shoulder luckily, but still…." I ran to find Cat already in the stands. I grabbed her by the hand, and took her down the levels and into the tunnel where the team had just come out of for the second half. "Tori? Where are we going?" "Training room Cat, where else. I need to see Beck."

Beck's POV: "Son, I am not going to stop you from playing if you decide to. I am not going to force you to play either. But you need to make the choice right now. It's your team. You need to decide who's going to be the field general." I mulled that over, and attempted to stretch my right arm, which is my non-throwing arm, out. We had managed to take the pads off while I wasn't feeling pain right after I came to. I knew what had to happen. It hurt me, but I knew what had to happen. "Warm up Wilson. He's going to be the field general."

I sat back on the training table, and I felt tears start to spill down my cheeks. There were so many scouts at this game. This could be my one and only chance to get out of the hood, and I had just blown it. They would all see me as weak now. The tears were streaming down my cheeks now. "You get better son. Hit the button if you need the trainer." And with that, coach walked out to talk to Kliff Wilson, our talented sophomore backup quarterback. And with that, I felt free to sob. No one was around to hear me anyways. It just hurt so much. I had worked so hard to get to this level, and now, when it mattered most, when it could pay off for me the best, I was sitting on a training room table underneath the stands. I put the Gatorade towel over my head, turned off the TV showing the game, and turned off the lights. I really needed some sleep. I plugged in my earphones, and feel asleep to "hell and back" by kid ink.

"Beck?!" "Tori? When did you get in here?" "Just now. What happened to you?" "dislocated shoulder, mild concussion. And I can feel it to. How's the game going?" "We're down by 14. Score's 28-42. They need you Beck. You are so strong. Everything in your life has prepared you for this moment. The underdog label. The pain. The heartbreak. Everything. It has all prepared you for this time right now, so that you can dig deep into your inner strength and pull out enough to push your team. This is your moment Beck. What are you going to do about it?" It was exactly what I needed to hear, and it was from who I needed to hear it from. She was right. I had to go out there and do something. It was my time, and I wasn't going to let anybody stop me from getting this win. "Thanks Tori. Thank you for being there, and for helping me, and for shooting me straight when I needed it. It means a lot." "Oh Beck, this is no time to get all emotional." She laughed a bit. "But if you get hit again..." She grabbed me by the collar and stared me in the eye. "I will hurt you so much worse then all of those boys out there combined." I looked at her evil stare and was genuinely scared, the worst part was hat she could probably hurt me that bad. Cat coughed and I noticed that she was there too I smiled at her, and they both helped me up.

We had managed to get my pads on, and get to the tunnel before, I could see the fear in her eyes. Not just for this game, but fear for me and where my life was going in general. I made the decision right then. No more secrets. It was time for me to come clean. And I was going to start by showing her that I was tough, and that I was not going to be injured. "Don't worry about me Tori. I'll be fine. But thank you for caring so much. It's my job to keep you safe, remember? I promise I can take care of myself to." And with that, I kissed her on the forehead, put my helmet on, and got one last long hug before I turned and headed for the end of the tunnel. Seems kind of cliché, doesn't it? Oh well, no time to worry about that anymore. It was time for me to turn up on those fools.


	4. Chapter 4

Becks POV:  
I was jogging to the end of the tunnel, my revo speed helmet on. I turned around to get one last look at Tori. She was standing there, her head in her hands. But right before I turned back around, she turned to me and I caught her gaze. She smiled a little, and god she was so beautiful. I just had to walk back.  
"no more secrets Tori. I come clean after the game."  
And with that, I kissed her forehead, put my helmet back on, and jogged out of the tunnel, and into the glare of the Friday night lights. Jack Brewer, our backup QB, had done ok, but hadn't done enough to get the lead. And our defense, well, I was gonna have a talk with them after the game.  
I just kept jogging, and by the time I had turned around to look again, Tori was gone. About that time, I noticed that the entire stadium had gone silent. Everybody on the field and stands was looking at me for a sign that I was back. I knew just what to do. I threw my injured arm up in the air, with four fingers up. Fourth quarter. I had gotten there just in time. And with that, the stands exploded in thunderous applause.  
Tori's POV:  
I got up to my spot in the stands, and the band directors, Mr. Self and Mr. Stubblefield, looked like they were about to have a cow. I just gave them my best smile, and they both sighed. Mf. Stubblefield was the first to speak.  
"you are so whipped by a guy that isn't even your boyfriend!"  
"sorry?"  
"you have the rest of the night off, now go before I regret it."  
I squealed happily, and rushed to some seats that I saw open. Cat and I were both happy, and I would be ecstatic if it weren't for an injured Beck out there. He had received a thunderous standing ovation, and just to show he was better, had started dancing to "I don't like" by Kanye Weston top of the bench. Oh god, he looked so hot. Now if he could just get this comeback, without getting injured...  
Becks POV:  
On my way to the sidelines, I saw the Crenshaw Bears defense looking like they wanted to kill me. I had already beat them earlier this season, and that was their only loss. We were perfect. The rivalry was huge because both schools were in the bad part of the hood of south LA. Both schools recruited athletes out of the same neighborhoods and streets. And of course, most at HAA were bloods, and at Crenshaw, most were crips.  
I got to the sidelines, and was greeted by slaps on the back and handshakes by all on the team. I got to the huddle, looked at Andre, then jack, who was now lined up at receiver, and stole nikes slogan.  
"just do it."  
We lined up in shotgun, with a pass called. A white linebacker started yelling at me.  
"I'm going to break that shoulder!"  
"gotta catch me first!"  
"I going to kick your ass blood!"  
"are you flirting with me bitch?"  
And with that, I took the snap, faked the handoff, and looked for a receiver. They were all covered. I decided to run with it. I made a cut upfield, got past three guys, and ran the shit over the linebacker. Seventeen yard gain. He immediately got up and bowed up to me.  
"think you so good huh?"  
"yea, I've been told by so many women. So sit your ass down."  
And with that I shoved him down hard, and that embarrassed the crap out of him. Next thing I knew, he was swinging, and I was swinging back. Whistles blew, flags thrown everywhere, and I had won another fight.  
The referees separated us, and I was all smiles ad we were pulled off each other. I was talking trash big time now.  
"just try it again bitch, just try it again."  
We got back in the huddle, and I gave the signal. Read option. The Bears had been keying on andre all game long, and now, they were about to reap what they sowed. We got to the lone, and the trash talking started in earnest.  
"you got lucky last time pussy! I woulda beat the shit outta you!"  
I had to laugh on the inside, this guy really doesn't know how to shut up did he?  
"yeah, right, because you were the one that was getting the shit beat outta him. Just shut your damned mouth."  
And with that, I changed the play to a pass, and took the snap. I faded back, saw Jack open, and launched the ball. It was high up there, but Jack went for it, got a great vert, and somehow managed to pull the ball in with an amazing athletic one handed catch.  
"and that's a 37 yard touchdown pass by Beck Oliver to Jack Brewer!"  
I found him quickly on the jog to the sidelines, and I celebrated with him and Andre like crazy. I got to the sidelines, and was created by handshakes and back slaps by all of my teammates.  
The Crenshaw Bears took the ball, and using the play clock, and numerous short runs, managed to drag about ten minutes off of the clock. Luckily, our defense came up with a stop, and I looked at the score. We had gone for the two point conversion after we had scored the last time, and had got it. The score was 42-36, Crenshaw's way. There were 1:37 left on the clock, and I knew that all of the college scouts were looking at this as a major part of if I would be recruited. This was the most important drive of my life. I looked up at Tori, and saw she was practically hyperventilating along with Cat. Me? I was loose and easy, and ready to go win this bitch.  
We got to the huddle, and I looked at all of my teammates. I knew that this was going to be what defined us as a group. How we did under pressure.  
"just do it."  
And with that, we broke the huddle, and called the read option.  
Read option. I took it, juked a couple of guys out there shoes, and was tackled by three linebackers. 12 yard gain. 1:29 on the clock. Clock stopped for chains to move.  
Pass called. Stick right, z post. Snap took, blocking breaks down, I scrambled, found DeAnthony Thomas on for 11 yards. 1:15 on the clock. Clock stopped.  
Pass. Bubble slants. I snap the ball. I hit TraeSean on the bubble screen. 7 yard gain. Clock at 1:07. Clocks still running.  
Outs right called. Snapped the ball with 55 seconds left. Threw the ball to jack, he manages to get a couple of yards, 9 to be exact. 48 seconds left. Clock stops. We started at our own 20 yard line. We're on their 42 yard line.  
Read option. Andre takes it, and gets 5 yards. 43 seconds, clock still running.  
Pass. Cross flood called. Snap taken with 37 seconds left. Blocking breaks down, had to scramble. Throw to Kendall Knight, gets 13 yards. We're on their 24 yard line.  
Run. Halfback draw. Andre takes it, and gets 8 yards. 27 seconds left. Clock still running.  
Tori's POV:  
Cat and I were freaking out. Beck was leading them down the field fine, but it was straight nerve racking. I couldn't believe he was doing all of this with a concussion, dislocated shoulder, and a cool head to top it off. We were jumping up and down, and beck got the team set on the 14 yard line. We were so close!  
Becks POV:  
I took the snap with 22 seconds left. We called a read option. I took it. I went right, and ran over one linebacker, and then, seeing a couple others, decided to run to the left. I got to the 6 yard line.  
I hustled the team to the line, and took the snap with 5 seconds left. A pass was called. I rolled out to the right, and seeing I was about to be sacked, turned back left. Running for all I was worth. I saw the linebacker that I had been dealing with all game coming straight at me. I dived, and he hit my head, hard.  
But I held up ok though. I rolled over to see the referee holding his hands in the air.  
TOUCHDOWN!  
( watch?v=_PgmBoAw8Xg link for the video of the run)  
Tori's POV:  
"OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD! IS BECK OK?"  
"Tori, he's getting up, he's ok!"  
And as we were talking, the pat was kicked. No time left. We had just won the game!  
Becks POV:  
"YES!"  
I immediately hugged Andre, jack, Kendall, DeAnthony, TraeSean, and whoever else I could get my arms around.  
By then, the fans had jumped over the barriers, and stormed the field. It was crazy. Lots of streamers, confetti, players wearing their baseball fitted and snapback hays with the big Hollywood arts HA on them, fans young and old, everybody hugging, laughing, cheering. Music was blaring out of the speakers.  
Somewhere in the crowd, near the middle, Tori and I met. She gave me a shy smile, and I pulled her into a long, heartfelt hug.  
"thank you. This? Its all because of you."  
I grabbed a game ball, and handed it to her.  
"great job Tori."  
And with that I was pulled onto my teammates shoulders, and led to the center of the crowd, where I was presented with a game ball and the regular season MVP award. I was interviewed, and generally we stayed there for Another hour, just partying.  
Eventually, I went into the locker room, showered, changed, and headed to my car, where I found Tori leaning towards me.  
"so how does it feel Mr. MVP?"  
"amazing. Just flat out amazing."  
"so you said no more secrets?" she prompted.  
"no more secrets. Ready?  
It all began one night two years ago..."


	5. Chapter 5

Beck's POV

"I was just a regular guy, 16, just got my drivers license. I was on top of the world. I was the staring quarterback and starting point guard for the school. I was king of the school. But you know all this."

Tori nodded, and whispered hoarsely.

"I remember now, you were doing so well, but you changed after the last regular season football game. What happened?" "I'm getting to that." I sighed taking a deep breathe. "but there's something you should know about me first." I gribbed the wheel I was holding tighter, terrified of what could come from telling the truth. "I'm a member of the bloods."

I heard Tori inhale sharply, and I looked up. There was a look of utter horror on her face, she was shell shocked.

"Beck, how could you? Be a member of a gang that KILLS PEOPLE AND HUSTLES FOR A LIVING?" I hung my head, was tht disappointment I saw in her eyes? I thought about how to answer her question.

"Everybody in my neighborhood joined around that age. You…." She interrupted me harshly. "Just because everyone does something doesn't make it right!" I couldn't tell if she was angry or if she was going to cry.

"How do your parents let you do that? Why would you throw away your life like that?!" She looked at me very suspiciously and I hung my head even more and ran my hands through my hair.

"That's what I wanted to tell you…." I blinked back tears violently and gribbed the wheel even tighter, making my knuckles pure white. "I had been a member of the bloods for about two years. And one night I drove home after the game, walked into my living room, and a couple of Crips had guns to my parents heads. They looked at me, and told me "This is what happens to traitors." My voice cracked and I took a deep breathe to steady myself. "And they killed my parents."

I couldn't hold it in. I started crying right there. It was silent, but the tears came out. Fast, they stung my dry cheeks, and the puffed my eyes. I didn't usually show that side of me, but the truth is, I died that night. She pulled me into her chest, and I just kept crying. I couldn't stop. There was nothing that I could do, and that was the worst part. I couldn't change my past, and I missed my parents more than anything in the world. It was killing me in the inside. Tori's POV: I just held him in my chest as he cried his eyes out. I had never seen Beck like this before. He was vulnerable. My beck, vulnerable? I never thought I would see the day. He finally slowed his tears enough to talk to me.

"I was lost Tori. Hell, I still am. I lost a deep part of me that night. I've never ever in my worst nightmares thought that I would feel that kind of pain." I bite my lip to hold in sobs of my own and I tasted blood.

"I'm so lonely Tori. Every day I go home to an empty house, sleep in my room, and every day I walk by the room my parents slept in. The living room where we would watch sports, the news, and cartoons together. The kitchen where my mom taught me to cook the best fajitas you'll ever have. The yard where my dad taught me to throw a football, and the blacktop where he taught me to play basketball. Everything, it's all just a bunch of memories. Reminders of what I did to them. I am my parents killer."

I pulled him away from me harshly. "beck, look at me. I am mad at you for a lot of things right now, for lying and not telling me about the gang. Hell for even joing a god damn gang in the first place. But beck Oliver, don't you dare say that you are a murder, or that you killed your parents. Because I know that they don't believe that, and I sure as fuck don't. You're a good person Beck, no matter what you've done."

Becks POV: I looked at her, and I wondered if I should tell her. Tell her about Jerry Heartliss, the cop I killed, or the hundreds of pounds of marijuana I had dealt over the years, the yayo I had dealt and smoked, all of the gang members I had beat down. The bangers I had killed.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I did." She had fire in her eyes. "Did I not just say that whatever you have done in your life you are still a good person? I think I did."

I was starting to get angry, because she had no idea about what I was. My best friend didn't know I was a monster. I spoke with out thinking. "Do you remember Jerry heartliss?"

"Yeah, of course I do, he was my dad's friend in the force. He came over to my house every other Friday. When he died my dad was devastated." "I murdered him. I killed him in cold blood. Still think I'm a good person."

She only hesitated for a slight moment before strongly saying "Yes." "I've killed more people than I can remember! I'm a terrible person, and I can't change! Tori, I AM NOT A GOOD PERSON!" "HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT MAYBE YOU WANT AND ARE TRYING TO BE A BAD PERSON? HUH BECK?" She punched me in the chest, and we were both in tears. I was the first to speak.

"Tori, I just don't want you to think that I'm something I'm not." My head fell down, and the tears continued to come out. Then she did something unexpected. She caressed my cheek, and slowly lifted my head up. "Beck, look at me. I believe in you. I believe in what you can be. But most of all, i just want you to be the best Beck you can be, the real You. Beck, this gang stuff? This isn't you." "I know. I just can't get out."

I turned on my car, gave her a smile, and drove to the party. She held my hand over the entire way, and that made me forget about all of my problems. We finally made it to the party, in Lincoln park, which is an apartment complex that happens to be THE hood for the bloods. Tori looked extremely nervous.

"relax, its just a party."  
I then ran into dua on the outside.  
"dua, wassup wicha cuz?"  
Handshake and bro hug followed, along with the special blood handshake, which Tori recognized and was, I sensed, very disapproving.  
"my nigga beck! What a do bra?"  
"ay nothin much, just stuntin, know what I'm sayin?"  
Dua yanked me inside, and I managed to grab Tori and pull her inside with me. As soon as we got inside, dua started yelling.  
"AY HOLD UP, GIVE IT UP! MY NIGGA BECK IN THE HOUSE!"  
At that, there was a ton of cheering. I had no idea what to do, so I held up the blood hand sign with my blood red bandana held tight in my grip.  
I looked over at Tori, mouthed sorry, and quickly took her outside.  
"sorry , heard there was gonna be a ton of HA kids here, my fault. As we walked out, I saw a dark blue car drive by slowly. I quickly registered what was happening.  
"MOVE!"  
POP POP POP POP POP POP  
Tori's POV:  
The gunshots were loud, and I heard them whack against the side of the building. I barely remembered beck shoving me back inside. I peeked my head out, and saw beck out there, gun in his right hand, his left hand checking the pulse of someone that had been hit by the bullets. Beck closed his eyes, made a pained expression, and slowly closed the eyelids of the man he had been checking the pulse of. I slowly crawled out till I was crouched next to him.  
"his name is La'Quan. Twenty years old. Went to HAA when he was in high school. Has a son. I grew up with this nigga. He was one of my best friends."  
I looked at beck, and I saw a cold fire in his eyes. He turned to the building, where everybody else was standing.  
"they wanna pick a fight? Ok then, WELL THEY GOT A FUCKING WAR!"  
Beck then held my hand gently, guided me to the car, and drove off. I quickly fell asleep.  
We finally got to my house. I looked at him.  
"Beck, what are you going to do?"  
"its best you don't know."  
He kissed my forehead, and turned around, then he spoke over his shoulder.  
"goodnight Tori."  
"goodnight beck."  
I closed the door. I spoke.  
"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Becks POV:  
I woke up the next morning, and I felt sick. My thoughts went back to what I had done to the crips when I had found out who shot La'Quan. I grunted, got some water,and went back to bed.  
I woke up to my cell phone alarm clock. Unbelievable, I had slept most of Saturday and all of Sunday. And now it was Monday. I had to go to school. And that ment facing Tori, who I'm pretty sure knew what I had done to those crips. Well, fuck my life,as usual.  
I got up, drove to Tori's house, which was way out of my way,but I always left early, and I always enjoyed the company. I drove down the interstate, past the beaches and nice condos and suburbs, and marveled at how different life for people could be who lived a mile or two away from me.  
I finally got to Tori's house, and she walked out, beautiful as always, despite the bags under her eyes. I got out of the car, and gave her a hug, which she gratefully took. I looked at her, and saw worry in her eyes.  
"what's wrong?"  
She sighed, and handed me the edition of 'LA Times'.  
"Gang Turf War Heating Up"  
'early Saturday morning, five members of the Crips street gang were killed just outside of their apartment building. All of the slugs match, said the police, indicating that the murderer was a single person. This shooting was suspected to be in response to a drive by shooting of La'Quan Tanner, a twenty year old member of the Bloods. While the police say that they have no suspects at the present time, an insider voice says that they are heavily investigating Hollywood Arts Academy senior quarterback Beck Oliver. He was seen at the party, and, according to eyewitnesses, promised revenge to the crips. We have not been able to reach either the Police, HAA, or Beck Oliver for comment.  
This is just the latest of shootings and fights between the rival gangs in a growing turf war that is beginning to take smaller gangs onto either side. This, Los Angeles, could be the death of the south side."  
Tori looked at me, and I was done. I opened her door for her, let her in, got in myself, and turned on the radio. Tori quickly slapped it off.  
"uh uh, you're not getting off this easy mister. What the hell happened?"  
"you kill one of ours, we'll kill five of yours."  
"they know it was you beck."  
"investigating and charging are very different Tori."  
"what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, ok?"  
We drove the rest of the way in silence, and when we got to the school, news crews were everywhere. I quickly drove around back, and we slipped in unnoticed.  
We walked into sickowitz's room, and I immediately was grabbed by the shirt by Andre and jade. Andre spoke first.  
"man, what the hell is wrong with you? Shooting five fucking people?! Bruh, c'mon!"  
"I..."  
Then jade snapped.  
"can it Oliver! You know that I promised your parents I'd help look after you! When I turn my back, you take Tori to a bloods party, And then kill five guys?! What the fuck is going on with you beck?"  
"look brah, La'Quan was from my set. He's my homeboy, and they deserved it. I ain't sayin its right, but if they wanna fuck with me and mine, then they better be ready to fight."  
Then sickowitz walked in.  
"alright class, enough with these shenanigans. Beck, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
"yeah,whatever."  
We walked outside, and I braced myself for more reprimands. Instead, he smiled, and put his arm on my shoulder.  
"son, you ok? How are you holding up?"  
"I'm doing ok I guess."  
"I heard that the cops are going to be here before the end of school."  
"sucks for them, I got practice for state."  
"you forget that the police absolutely hate you,right?"  
"no shit."  
"you are proverbially screwed young Beckett."  
"hey, what can I say, I'm swag like that."  
We walked back into the classroom and everybody was staring, go figure. I decided to lighten the mood.  
"ten bucks says that they come during lunch."  
Tori freaked out.  
"they're coming? They're coming? No, no, nononono, they can't take you away beck!"  
She burst into tears, and I was stunned. I didn't think she would react like this. I mean,jail was no big deal, its not like I was going anywhere anytime soon.  
"Tori, its ok. Shhhh, c'mere."  
I held her in my arms. Everybody else had left the classroom, so I put her on my lap on the couch in the back of the room. She continued to cry her eyes out.  
"don't leave me beck. I can't lose you!"  
"Tori, I ain't going anywhere. You don't have anything to worry about anything. Shhhh, calm done hun."  
She quieted down, but she still had tears pouring down her cheeks. She was shaking, and I was appalled. I still couldn't believe that I affected her that much.  
"its gonna be ok honey, shhhh, its gonna be ok baby girl."  
I just held her, and rocked her. That's when cat walked in.  
"beck, Tori! Y'all are so cute!"  
"shhhh, Tori needs rest. Is there something you need lil red?"  
"its lunch! Yay!"  
"alright, we'll be there in a few."  
I looked at Tori, and she looked at me with a pleading look. I gave her a sympathetic look, and pulled her up with me.  
"fine, I'll go, just give a minute to do my makeup."  
She came back out five minutes later, and looked totally normal. We walked to the asphalt cafe, and walked out into dead silence. I looked around, and noticed why.  
There were three cops standing in the middle of the cafeteria.  
"beck Oliver, you are under arrest."  
"uhuh, on what charge?"  
"you're under arrest."  
"on what charge?!"  
"you're under arrest."  
"ON WHAT FUCKING CHARGE?!"  
The sergeant sighed and looked at the two cops. They came towards me with guns and cuffs.  
"oh hell Na."  
I let them get close, and then threw the first one over my shoulder, and slammed the second one in the chest.  
They both grabbed my arms, and slammed me against a concrete column. I continued to struggle, but I couldn't get away once I was cuffed.  
"quit struggling, there's no point."  
At that, I deflated. He wad right, there was no point. They had got me. It was time to face the music.  
Tori's POV:  
I couldn't believe it. Beck quit struggling, he just stopped struggling. He hung his head low,and walked out to the police car. He gave me one last look, and I couldn't take it. I ran towards him, and captured him in a fierce hug. I sobbed out.  
"beck, please don't leave me!"  
He just sat there, and I noticed tears come into his eyes. He managed to get back his voice enough to whisper.  
"I love you Tori."  
"I love you to beck."  
I looked at him, and I couldn't help myself. I captured his mouth in a soft kiss that deepened until the cops pulled us apart.  
"that's enough young lady,we've got to go."  
"you can't take him for no reason!"  
"I can do, whatever the hell, I want!"  
He pushed me away, and Andre caught me. Andre, TraeSean, DeAnthony, LeSean, and a whole lot of other bloods had shown up when I was kissing beck. TraeSean spoke first.  
"aw hell Na, popo can't take my nigga beck for no reason! Y'all niggas get him the fuck out that car, or y'all gay ass niggas gonna get it!"  
"son back away now."  
Andre stepped forward.  
"what? Y'all think y'all gonna do some shit? Y'all niggas can touch us! Now get beck outta that car, or so help me god, imma do it myself!'  
No one moved, and the bloods were fed up. DeAnthony got pissed off first.  
"alright then, that's how its gonna be. AY, MY NIGGAS, LETS SHOW DES FOOLS WASSUP!"  
And with that, the bloods surged forward. Andre pushed me out of the way, and then went for beck. He got beck out of the cuffs, and beck raced towards me. He captured my lips in a heated kiss, and I forgot about the entire world in that instant. My dream had come true.  
And then a brick nearly hit beck, and we ran. He carried me out to his car, and I willfully let him. I was so scared, I didn't even register what was going on. We got in the car, and he started on the back way around the school to my house. I saw the area in front of the school, and gasped. The storefronts and houses on the good side of HAA, the middle class side, was a mass of fires, along with thousands of rioters, and the number was growing fast.  
"beck!"  
"I see it."  
I looked at him, and I saw a mask of pain.  
"beck, this isn't your fault."  
"shhhhh, lets not worry about this right now, huh?"  
"ok, whatever you say."  
We drove in quiet to my house, and as we pulled up, I saw ryders car. Oh shit, I forgot about him.  
"beck, I..."  
"don't worry baby girl. Lemme handle this."  
We walked in,and Ryder was sitting there, with an angry expression on his face.  
"I heard about your little stunt at school. Think we're done? You're wrong. We're done when I say we're done!"  
Beck stepped in quickly.  
"you got ten seconds to get out of her house."  
"or what blood?!"  
"or I kill you crip."  
Beck was surprisingly calm, but I couldn't believe what he had said. Ryder stared us down before he stood up and walked out. Beck stared him down all the way.  
"this isn't over blood!"  
"just try yo shit again crip. Now get the fuck out."  
Ryder walked out, and I immediately was on top of beck kissing him fiercely. We stayed that way till we had to pull up for air. He had a little smirk on his face.  
"you want somthin babe?"  
"oh, so I'm your babe now? And as a matter of fact, I do."  
I smirked while I said this, and we were soon making out. Eventually, we pulled off, and beck held me close. He whispered in my ear.  
"Tori, will you go out wit me?"  
"beck, I thought I you'd never ask."  
I kissed him softly, and then we settled down. He turned on the tv, and I was shocked by the image. The reporter was going on.  
"..riot is the biggest that we have seen since the watts riots. Thousands of buildings are burning, and already there have been ten deaths, as well as hundreds off injuries. At this point, there's a huge three way war between the bloods, crips, and the L.A.P.D. We have no idea what caused these massive riots, but..."  
I looked at beck, and I saw the look of pure anger and pure fear. The fear I recognized because it was on my face as well.  
"beck, I'm scared."  
"I know baby. I know."  
"can you stay with me tonight? My parents and Trina are gone, and I'm scared."  
"you got it honey, you still have my emergency stash of clothes?"  
"yes, it only takes up half of my closest!"  
"hey, I gotta look good when I'm gangbangin!"  
This got us both laughing for the first time that day, and as we fell asleep on the couch, despite the riots and the danger, I was finally happy.


End file.
